no_game_no_lifefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Dola/Gallery
Illustration= ;Concept Art Steph_Character_Info.png|Steph's character design 658127.jpg Steph concept design.jpg|Concept design included in No Work No Life 1 Stephanie Dola.png |-|Anime= ;Episode 1 Stephanie Dora.png|Steph worriedly looking at her hand with tears in her eyes Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h32m54s197.png|Steph being whispered to by Sora ;Episode 2 Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m08s219.png|Steph crying Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m18s58.png|Steph speaking in agitation Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h52m47s93.png|Steph almost slapped Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m32s124.png|Steph preparing herself for Sora's request Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m41s211.png|Steph, stunned by Sora's request Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h54m50s41.png|Steph still stunned Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h55m52s147.png|Steph still stunned Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h57m48s37.png|Steph getting groped by Sora Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m14s33.png|Steph being photographed by Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m20s94.png|Steph under the influence of the Ten Oaths Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h58m23s122.png|Steph kicks Sora off Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m03s13.png|Steph unamused by Sora and Shiro Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-11h59m40s133.png|Steph washing Shiro's hair Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m29s102.png|Steph looking on confused Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h00m52s75.png|Steph vision Ep2screen.png|Steph banging her head on a wall Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m01s174.png|"WRYYYYYY!!" Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m15s52.png|Steph making tea steph prep cookies.png|Steph preparing cookies steph banging head.png|Steph banging her head more Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h01m37s16.png|Bloody Steph steph shots (2).png|Steph explains the Exceed steph shots (3).png|Steph shocked that Shiro learnt the language so quickly steph shots (5).png|Steph speaking to a portrait of her grandfather steph shots (6).png|Steph loves Imanity steph shots (1).png|Steph taking her dress back Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h11m38s136.png|Steph surprised by Sora Shiro comforting Steph while Sora standing.png ;Episode 3 Relaxed Sora and Shiro, frantic Steph.png Convince fail.png Interruption.png Shiro feeling defeated.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h35m07s146.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h31m16s144.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h29m36s169.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-05-12h32m16s231.png Steph-Shiro and Sora ready to win.png ;Episode 4 Shiro comforting Chlammy with Sora shocked and Steph confused.png Sora, Shiro, Elderly Official and Steph tired after long stalemate.png Sora and Shiro make the nobles play a compulsory game and Steph .png Sora, Shiro, Steph and Elderly Official discussing Elchea matters.png Steph and elderly official look upon the coronation.png ;Episode 5 Episode 5 Screenshot (Official) 05.jpg Ep5 screenshots (154).png Ep5 screenshots (164).png Ep5 screenshots (166).png Ep5 screenshots (169).png Ep5 screenshots (170).png Ep5 screenshots (175).png Ep5 screenshots (176).png Ep5 screenshots (178).png Ep5 screenshots (180).png Ep5 screenshots (181).png Ep5 screenshots (185).png Ep5 screenshots (187).png Ep5 screenshots (188).png Ep5 screenshots (189).png Ep5 screenshots (198).png Ep5 screenshots (199).png Ep5 screenshots (201).png Ep5 screenshots (204).png Ep5 screenshots (207).png Ep5 screenshots (211).png ;Episode 6 Ep6 screenshot (43).png ;Episode 7 Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.36.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.36.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.37.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.37.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.39.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.39.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.44.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.47.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.49.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.51.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.53.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.54.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.55.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.55.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 6.55.56 PM.png ;Episode 8 Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.46.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.47.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.47.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.48.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.48.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.49.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.49.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.50.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.51.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 5.52.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.00.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.01.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.04.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.04.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.05.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.07.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 6.08.13 PM.png ;Episode 9 Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.21.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.21.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.22.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.22.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.26.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.29.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.29.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.30.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.30.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.31.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.31.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.31.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.32.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.32.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.33.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.33.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.34.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.35.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.35.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.39.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.53.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.56.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.56.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.57.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.58.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 8.59.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.01.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.03.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-10 at 9.06.13 PM.png ;Episode 11 Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.22.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.23.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.24.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.38.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 5.38.19 PM.png ;Episode 12 Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.06.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.10.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.16.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.24.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 7.26.19 PM.png |-|Songs= |-|Light Novel= Volume 1 NGNL V1 006.jpg NGNL V1 249.jpg|Sora in his throne Volume 2 No0066.jpg|Sora watching Stephanie Dola as a Werebeast Volume 3 NGNL3 189.jpg|Sora undresses Stephanie Dola with bullets Volume 4 NGNL4 054.jpg NGNL4 078.jpg Volume 5 NGNL5 002.jpg NGNL5 003.jpg NGNL5 334.jpg|Icon of Sora's face NGNL5 369.jpg NGNL5 386 - 387.jpg|Sora's back Volume 6 Ngnl v6 illust (14).jpg Volume 7 Light Novel Volume 7 Cover.jpeg Kuchie-002.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 07.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 09.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 10.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 11.jpg Light Novel Volume 7 Illustration - 12.jpg Volume 8 Nogameno8 98bv pin.jpg 220 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4us.jpg 284 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4uj.jpg 169 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4v4.jpg 325 by kaitoasakura-d9pj4ua.jpg Volume 9 14046142 896144093863878 2963250973122860921 n.png 15319056 1548958458452645 6076458730260245144 n.jpg 15400931 1548958441785980 293224535584123860 n.jpg Volume 10 Light Novel Volume 10 Illustration - 16.jpg |-|Movie= No Game No Life: Zero No Game No Life Zero Design - 01.jpg|Honk |-|Manga= No Game No Life, Desu! Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 10.50.44 PM.png Manga Volume 1 Sora2.jpg Sora3.jpg Sora4.jpg Sora5.jpg Sora7.jpg Stephanie MANGA.jpg es:Sora/Galería pl:Sora/Galeria ru:Сора/Галерея zh:Sora/Gallery Category:Character Galleries Category:Light Novel Illustrations